The Song of an Endless Waltz
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: An 08th MS Team Fic. It's been ten years since the end of the one year war. Kiki and Michel are seeking to have a reuinon for the team but the Zeon has other ideas-an all out grudge match on Shiro and Aina. R
1. Default Chapter

She weaved her way in and out as well as around the tables in the small restaurant. Locks of her lighter blue hair swished around furiously as she made her way to the small table with the four inhabitant's food. "Enjoy your meal", she said politely before bowing graciously. As the ten-year-old made her way back to the kitchen of the family restaurant. 

"I haven't the faintest idea what happened between those ten years." Michel said to Kiki as they poured themselves over a map of a small town. It had been a long time since the whole 08th MS Team had been together, Michel and Kiki really wanted everyone to be there at their wedding. The only member of the team the two hadn't been able to find was Shiro, the leader. Michel and Kiki had last seen him in a small woods ten years ago with his wife Aina who had been pregnant. Their current location was a tiny town leagues away from the woods. 

"It's no use trying to find them now we're doing to have to ask around, but all I can think of now is something to eat" Kiki told Michel.

"I suppose you're right" he answered turning the car's steering wheel and said "Wanna try this one?" pointing to a bright red glowing sign that read: Forest Diner.

"Sure." She answered and laid back in the seat. Wearily Michel parked the car and they both stepped out. The air was crisp and a bit humid and it was about 80 degrees. Fans were running all over the restaurant making it a few degrees cooler. It wasn't much of a wait and soon the couple was seated. A small girl came nearly running over to their table. She had a black apron around her waist. She wore a white tight fitting button up jacket like shirt also a dark brown short pleated skirt. 

The usual thing about her was her light blue hair and purple-blue eyes. She smiled as she handed Michel and Kiki their menus. 

"I'm Beldaran and I'll be your server tonight, could I get you anything to drink?" she told them pleasantly. 

Both Michel and Kiki were a bit startled seeing a young girl working but answered anyway. "I'll have a glass of Sake", stated Michel

"Just water, but very cold please", said Kiki.

"Sure thing Beldaran" replied heading towards the kitchen. Kiki and Michel picked up their menus and looked at them.

"Ramen?" Michel said and laughed "Shiro used to hate that instant stuff I think if that argument we were having that day about the letter continued Ramen might have been brought into it" Kiki smiled and answered "I'm not to fond of it myself dear, but all I want is some sushi I haven't had it in the longest time" 

Beldaran returned shortly with their drinks and the couple placed their orders. As she walked away to the next table she heard a snitch of their conversation: "-I wonder how Shiro and Aina are doing though it's been so long I wonder how they managed and all I thought Shiro cared about was his Gundam but he was a great fighter on the 08th MS team…"

"Shiro? Aina? Those were her Mother and Father's name but what was a Gundam? She wondered if they were friends of her parent's maybe she would get their names. With Care Beldaran placed Michel and Kiki's order up on a string with a clothespin so the chef could see it. 

"Beldaran!" a firm voice said behind her and she turned around "I thought I told you to change out of your school uniform you'll spill something on it."

"I'm sorry Momma but I was busy" she quietly answered before adding "There where these customers and I heard some of their conversation and I heard you and Papa's names something about the 07th no, 08th MS team oh yeah and a Gundam."

Aina dropped the plate she had been washing and frantically answered: "Are they still here?!" and Beldaran nodded. 

"Shiro! Shiro" she called and Shiro poked his head out from behind a pile of paid bills and file management in a separate corner. "Yes Dear?" he told her.

"Beldaran said there are some people here talking about you and I and the 08th MS team" that comment got his attention fairly quickly. 

"Where are they?" he sputtered out quickly. 

"I'll show you Papa." The small girl piped up. Quickly they followed Beldaran out of the kitchen and into the restaurant. In a table by a window Shiro quickly recognized the please sitting there. 

"Michel? Kiki?" he said curiously. Both glanced up at Shiro at once.

"Shiro!" they both said at once. 

"What are you doing here?" Shiro asked the two.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kiki 

"We've been looking all over for you" finished Michel.

"I guess it has been a few years…" Shiro said

"Try ten" Kiki stated.

Aina nudged Shiro and looked in Beldaran's direction. Shiro who didn't take the hint whispered: "What?" So Aina answered. 

"Michel, Kiki I'd like you two to meet Beldaran, our daughter" 

Looking at the looks on the couple's faces Beldaran managed out a meek "Hello, pleased to meet you" and bowed. 

"Wow she does look like you two I mean the hair looks like it's almost got Shiro's style." Michel concluded. "The poor kid" added Kiki.

"Yeah, now you get to hear what we're doing and why we're looking for you" Kiki said blushing a bit. She held up her hand showing off her engagement ring. "We're getting married and we want the whole 08th MS team to be there." Michel said quickly.

"Congratulations!" Shiro said excited. 

"Um.. Papa? Should I get their order I mean other people are waiting?" Beldaran said.

"Sure Bel thanks for remembering." Shiro said and smiled.

"I'll go too Shiro I think you have some catching up to do" Aina added.

As the mother and daughter walked back Beldaran asked: "Momma what was the 08th MS Team?" 

Beldaran looked at her mother inquisitively. With an almost sadness in her voice she answered "A team your father was on in the one year war" that war brought back so many bad memories but also good ones. Unfortunately all the people that had been lost Aina still felt responsible for. 

That night Michel and Kiki slept over with the family in the house next to the Forest Diner. They would leave to Japan's capital in the morning and close the restaurant for the week. Beldaran waited until all was quiet as she lay propped up against her pillow. Softly and clear she sang: _"Where in the world have you been hiding? Where in the world have you been?"_ she paused and waited for a reply. A soft and deep boyish voice answered: _"Look with your heart and not with your mind and it's me you'll find"_ The small girl smiled to herself he had come as always. Yue.

Yue had grayish hair and deep blue eyes but the odd thing about him was his elfish like ears and his unusually quick wit. 

"Took you long enough tonight" Yue said and smiled.

"Well we had some guests of my parents…say would the 08th MS Team or a Gundam mean anything to you?" Beldaran asked. 

"The 08th Team no but A Gundam was a war weapon in the one-year war." He answered sitting on the bed. 

"My parents let me know so little about the war I wonder what they're keeping from me…I could never ask though that would be rude it might be personal."

Yue shrugged "Maybe it's personal" 

"Do you have any new songs maybe? I'd like to sing" Beldaran said quickly changing the subject.

"Not really how 'bout the Phantom of the Opera? As I recall you liked that one." Yue told her.

He began humming the theme softly and Beldaran began.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came that voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? Only to find, the Gundam Operator is there inside my mind." Beldaran laughed at her new song addition The Gundam Oper-ater. She took a good look around her room and she wasn't exactly there anymore. 

She was on a large crystal tiled floor with a dark bluish haze sky and an odd light coming from a source she couldn't find. Also much to her surprise she wasn't wearing her nightgown anymore but an elegant blue ballroom dress. 

Yue stood in a distance in an odd blue and grayish attire one-piece suit design.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. The answers that you seek grow nearer yet. And though you sing with me, to glance behind The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind." He sang with the music of the song seemingly coming from nowhere.

Yue bowed to her and held out his hand. She took his hand and began to waltz. "Those you have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear" Beldaran sang while Yue added a second later "It's me they hear." They both sang "My spirit and my voice combined as one The Phantom of the Opera is there in side my (your) mind."

"Did you do this Yue?" Beldaran asked carefully following his waltzing steps.

"You helped", he slyly answered.

"Me? How?" Beldaran answered excited and startled.

"Your music…The Song of an Endless Waltz…Beldaran…Beldaran"

"What? Yue-

Beldaran rolled over in her in own bed with her mother calling her. Sleepily she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yue?" her mother asked curiously.

"It was only a dream Momma just a dream" Beldaran lied and got ready to start the next day. 


	2. 2

"A Plane?" Beldaran gulped trying not to sound TOO afraid but she hated the idea of floating in mid air with nothing hold you up what kept you from falling? There are a million things that could go wrong!

"Yes a plane we'll get their faster Bel," Her fathers voice told her. 

The car Beldaran had been in for the past hour had gotten extremely stuffy and hot as well as cramped Beldaran has pushed herself up towards the open window. However when she caught sight of an airplane taking off as they arrived at the airport she ducked down.

As they walked in towards the ticket booth Beldaran gripped her Papa's hand tightly. The hostess smiled at her as she bored the plane and she weakly smiled back.

"Papa I can't I don't want to fly! Papa!" she said gripping her Father tightly around the waist. The door leading out was still open she could still get out! Quickly Beldaran paced herself in that direction but Shiro picked her up. The door closed in Beldaran's view and her eyes widened. 

Aina quickly asked the hostess if they had something that might settle Beldaran down and the hostess handed her a glass with a dissolving pill in it. 

Beldaran sat down in her seat and gripped the armchair tightly. 

"Drink this Bel" Aina said comfortingly.

Cautiously, but trusting of her Mother Beldaran drank all the liquid in the glass. Shiro was beside her and Aina was on her other side. Almost instantly Beldaran felt sleepy…

"Bel! Bel!" a voice shouted in her ear. 

Beldaran's eyes popped open. "Yue?" she said questioningly.

"Of course" he said. Beldaran found herself again in a different place, this time a park and she was sitting on a bench with a shady tree behind it. Also she was in a sundress a pretty yellow one with sunflowers on it.

"Oh Yue I hate flying" Beldaran said confiding in him.

"Really that's a shame." He told her.

"It's really not that bad I'll show you." He added.

"Angel of music I'll show you the sky, wild and free riding. Angel of music fear not and come out of your hiding." Yue sang. Angel like wings folded out from his back. He reached out his hand to hers.

Slowly she took it trusting him. With a whoosh of air they when up. Yue held Beldaran under him.

"Yue! This isn't bad it's so lovely! Look at the clouds! They look almost tangible!" She told him. 

"A limitless sky with out a ruler. Free falling wonder and always bluer," Beldaran sang out. 

"Angel of music your song will again start the endless waltz guide your actions sing your heart's song!" Yue said.

"Yue what do you mean? Yue?" Beldaran asked desperately 

Beldaran's eyes flutters open there she was still on the plane. Her mother was reading a book and her father was watching the credits on an in-flight movie. 

The plane was landing and Beldaran was fine. Kiki and Michel where sleeping behind them and the flight announcer said through the intercom that they could disembark from the plane and to have a nice trip. 

Unfortunately the whether ruined the happy moods of the 08th MS Team reunion. There was huge thunderstorm. When the five of them arrived at the hotel they where soaking wet and where looking forward to drying off in a nice warm hotel room. A clap of the thunder struck and the power wet out before their eyes. 

Shiro began mutter an curse under his breathe and then Aina nudged him hard for saying that around Beldaran. Nonetheless when the five of them walked into the dimly lit reception hall where Kiki and Michel had set up the meeting, they were happy. A banner that said: "08th MS Team Reunion" was barely visible in the dark. 

Quickly they opened the door and looked at the figures inside. Sure enough the figures of Eledore, Terry Sanders, and Karen were in the room. 

"Hey" Shiro said casually.

"Commander?" 

"Newibe?"

"Shiro?" 

The three questioned.

Shiro laughed and said "Yeah it's me, who where you expecting?" 

Beldaran giggled. 

"You're alive!" Karen said happily. 

"Obviously" Aina said.

"Guys, this is-oh yeah and Gal Karen This is Aina my wife and Beldaran my daughter." Shiro introduced. 

"I'd thought for sure you'd been dead but all this time, ey newbie" Sanders commented. 

Everyone began to catch up with each other. Beldaran however, kept to the side. A bit suddenly she heard a voice in her ear, which sounded like Yue. She glanced around to she if anyone else was hearing it too. 

"Papa? Do you hear music?" she asked.

"No Bel, why?"

"No reason" Beldaran said. Strangely the music continued. Soon she found herself humming it. It was pretty catchy too. 

"Oh, Oh, Oh Gonna look up towards the sky and it's gonna, gonna, gonna shine, shine, shine. For I see 'a blue sky and it's so high, high, high and I'm gonna, yes gonna, gonna, gonna make it shine, shine, shine. Oh Gonna, Gonna, Gonna chase those storm clouds away oh yes I'm gonna, gonna, gonna stop the rain at bay, 'Cuz I'm gonna, gonna, gonna make it shine, shine, shine." She sang aloud and got noticeable louder. However before she stopped the lights came back on and the window in the room shown a clear blue sky with a bright sun shining. Oh, yes she was being stared at.

"You have a nice voice Beldaran." Karen commented.

"Much better than yours Karen" Eledore agreed, which got a vicious glance from Karen. 

Still Beldaran could couldn't help but wonder: Had she done that? What was Yue talking about? Angel of music? Her thoughts where interrupted though. Through a frantic news report from the radio that the group had been listening to music from. 

"Hundreds of mobile suits in the space colony three a lining up against Earth! Reports show an all out grudge match war may break out from space to Earth! Let's hope our diplomats are skilled at cleaning up these error." The news report stopped for a moment. "This just in Ginias is looking for Aina-wait a minute this can't be true! The peace treaty is if Aina and a man named Shiro Amada a brought to him he will stop this massage attack to claim earth. It appears ladies and gentlemen they've got a new weapon" 

"No, no" Shiro said pounding his fist on the table.

"I thought he was dead" Aina said softly.

"Momma? You had a brother? Momma? Papa?" Beldaran asked.

"You mean you don't know little one?" Sanders asked.

"Know what?" Beldaran said questioningly, maybe her questions would be answered.

"Beldaran we have a long story for you" Shiro answered looking at Aina…

Author's notes: Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter FF.net was down and I couldn't upload it. I'm thinking this story is going to be 4-5 chapters long. So bear with me by all means this fic IS going to be finished, its one of my best works yet ) I luv the 08th MS Team! 


	3. 3

"After all these years…" Sanders said quietly. The former "Grim Reaper" remembered the feeling of war all too clearly. He was a known pilot but did not want to be related with death. 

Beldaran was still waiting for the "long story" her father had promised her but she probably knew it might be a while, her mother's face was pale and there were certain hints of anger in Shiro's eyes. Beldaran thought it had been quiet for much too long but when she saw mouths moving and she couldn't hear it Beldaran opened her mouth to protest but it wouldn't move.

Slowly her vision too crept away leaving Beldaran totally literally in the dark. "Momma! Papa!" she screamed over and over in her mind. Then there it was a huge mecha in front of the darkness. She must have been able to hear again because sounds of blasts and explosions were all she heard. Cries of agony sounded out and the time the giant Gundam in front of her remained silent and tall. Unresponsive. The cries of many oaths were being shot of the dark in a myriad number of voices all whispering "I am NOT the Grim Reaper!", "I'm going to live!", " I don't know if these letters will stop coming…", "I am NOT going to die!", "You're like a Goddess…" 

So much emotion and pain and still the Mecha stood there silent, tall. Unresponsive. 

"No! Stop it! Stop it all!" she shouted loudly. Nothing, no response. 

"I want to help! I can to something" the small girl said firmly. 

Silently the giant mecha moved in its hands that where in a fist unfurled a small golden object on a chain. 

"For me?" she questioned. The Gundam nodded.

"I'm not alone, am I" Beldaran concluded.

The blue-haired girl climbed on to the giant un-humane hand. The object was a necklace maybe…No it was a watch, she heard ticking. Fumbling around with the golden watch Beldaran managed to open it in side was the watch and a picture with a hole in the middle of it…It looked like her mother and someone else.

"Thank you" Beldaran said politely to the unresponsive Gundam. Curious she told the Mecha: "You know maybe you should smile once in awhile you perk up a bit" Beldaran said slyly and beamed a smile at the mecha. She could have swore though she heard a small strange laugh. She didn't know how she was going back (or any direction) But Beldaran knew she was going back. Lightly her eyes fluttered open and everything still looked normal. The watch was still in her hand.

She didn't in the least think anything was strange about that meeting it had given her a sense of peace. She was not alone and wondered why she hadn't figured that out earlier. She was supposed to do something, which she didn't know yet and had to know that she wasn't alone but at this moment she knew she had something to take care of. 

Walking up calmly towards the table where Shiro had his head down on it and Aina comfortingly had she arm around him. 

Beldaran said softly: "Papa?" and he looked up at his daughter.

Beldaran handed the watch to him and told him. "You're not alone." She smiled tactfully too. 

Aina and Shiro's eyes widened. "Bel where did you- he began but Aina shushed him and picket up the locket to open it. This time she looked quite shocked it was a picture of Karen, Eledore, Michel, Kiki, Sanders and herself. Also there wasn't even a hole in it from when it stopped a bullet for her. 

"We're going Aina to see your brother." Shiro said firmly. "Thank you Bel for restoring my faith" he told the little girl. The whole 08th MS wasn't going to be convinced that easily though it was going to take a whole lot of effort to prove they where going to stop Aina's madman brother and each had a set of fears they needed to face…

Author's Notes: Short chapter but here's what I've decided (Warning longgg with personal views). You, the reader are going to get to see each of the rest of the 08th MS Team's character personalities so don't worry I'm getting to it I can't focus this whole thing on Shiro, Aina and Beldaran, what kind of story would that be? I'm not sure yet of what to do with the Eledore and Karen couple, as I know little ways to impress fans of their couples so leave me time with that and a hint at it in the story. I feel Eledore would be more open to his feelings if he would stop hiding them with his sense of humor, Karen is more open to tell you exactly what she's thinking whether you like it or not.

I don't know what happen to Bebi-and don't care (Michel's letter girl friend) but when I saw Michel and Kiki together I instantly thought HOW CUTE!!! (insert girlish squeals) We all know how Kiki had a semi crush on Shiro while Michel confided in her and was the one that was sensitive to his feelings. That's my reason for doing that couple if you people think it was strange or where the heck did that pairing come from in that girl's sick mind? Anyway I feel a need to do something with Sanders. We all know about the Grim Reaper ordeal but what about personally what's going on with him? Can't you see him as a guy with a father-ly influence? Maybe he's wanted a family of his own but was still afraid of getting the ones he cared about killed? Or maybe it's a whole hair thing…erm I'm not to found of the hairstyle but that's just me…(ducks from tomatoes) 

The whole 08th MS Team series was too short! (Of course that leaves room for FanFiction bwhaah) I'd like to see other 08th MS Team fics! So if you have one written or know about a good one could you e-mail it to me at [falling_star1010@hotmail.com][1] ? I wanna see what other people think about the series and the characters! I can't even find a decent 08th MS Team website! Let alone screen shots or fics. Anyway thanks for listening to my random babbling and the next chapter will be up soon. Ja! 

   [1]: mailto:falling_star1010@hotmail.com



	4. 4

"Papa, Momma I can't stay behind!" Beldaran argued. 

"I'm sorry Bel but there is no way I'm letting the Zeon know your alive, I couldn't bear to see you get hurt." Shiro answered firmly.

"But Papa!" the small girl said again.

"No, Beldaran we can't." Aina told her daughter. 

Going further into this argument would be futile nothing for her to do.

The blue-haired girl closed the hotel door behind her. Soon Beldaran heard the familiar click it was locked from the outside. Her parents wanted to be sure that she stayed in this room. In fact Sanders who momentarily entered the room were even guarding her. The rest of the 08th MS Team had gone with Shiro and Aina.

"It's not fair." She said bitterly to the grown man beside her.

"Life ain't fair kid believe me I know." Sanders said just as bitter as Beldaran. 

"Yue…" She whispered softly.

The feeling came over her just as it had in the reunion room hearing deafened, mouth silenced and sight faded. 

This time when she opened her eyes with was bright out, that's because it was a beach she was on. Again she was outfitted differently a flowing white dress around her tied with a blue silk ribbon.

"Yue!" she cried rushing toward his figure.

He smiled. The strange boy was standing on a rock facing the ocean. Occasionally the rushing water would rise up to splash him but would fall back just as it was about to wet Yue. 

_"Where in the world have you been hiding? Surely you are perfect. You're the one once called an angel." _He sang to her. Beldaran replied softly _"See why in shadow I hide."_ And continued _"Surely I must have been dreaming stories like this can't come true Yue you're talking in riddles and it's not like you."_

_"Come to me angel, angel of music."_ Truly he sang.

_"Secret and strange angel." _Beldaran sung. 

"You're not going to tell me what I want to know are you?" Beldaran said slyly with a hint of sourness.

"You're unusually quick witted today, no?" Yue replied just as quick.

"But you DO want me to do something, no?" Beldaran told him.

"That depends on what the doing is."

Beldaran stepped closer to him. "Am I dreaming?" she asked him.

"Yes, and no more like an alternate universe in your dreams." Yue said looking back towards the ocean.

"Then I'm going to bring you too the real world and you're going to help me." Beldaran stated firmly.

"You can't-Yue began startled.

"Just watch me" 

Beldaran grabbed Yue by the hand.

"UP!" she commanded and her feet began to rise off the ground.

"Nothings impossible here Yue, it's my dream remember." She smiled.

"So you figured that out." 

"Open!" Beldaran said and barked out the command. Instantly a big rift opened in the middle of the ocean. They both plunged toward the darkness.

As always Beldaran's eyes fluttered open. Beldaran looked around for Yue. Sanders was sitting in front of her reading the paper while Beldaran scanned the room. Her eyes widened neatly in surprise at her reflection in the mirror. 

"Yue!" she whispered 

Carefully getting off the bed she grabbed her hairbrush and began to brush her hair in front of the mirror not to look suspicious. Beldaran touched the mirror and felt it wiggly as her hand passed through it. Yue nodded so with in one step she plunged into it. She was surrounded by water but surprisingly she could breathe. It was a strange weightless feeling.

"Where are we?" the blue haired girl asked curiously.

"My world." Yue Answered. However his answer seemed distant, fore he was look around the water in search of something.

"That's not good", he said quickly.

"I feel as if I am forever saying: Yue?" Beldaran told the strange boy.

"But not forever will you" he said absent-mindedly. 

His eyes widen in shock and he grabbed the small girl's hand.

"Is this bad?" she asked unknowingly.

"You need to lighten up." He said from in front of her.

"I do NOT need to lose weight!" Beldaran snapped at him. 

"So young so naïve." Yue said inattentively back. 

"What has got you so distracted?" Beldaran said.

"See for yourself." 

What they had been rushing to was a transparent mirror wall. There was no mirror because Beldaran was looking into her father's mobile suit. The healthy color of the young girl's face turn a sickly pale. In a rush she pushed Yue out of her viewing way. Enemy mobile suits surrounded her Father's Gundam! Beldaran strained to listen.

"Give up or die…" was a strange males voice, wait that she heard her mother where those tears? You take the…spip. No ship (space ship)…back…Bel…Self destruct next to the Ginias…obsulous?…

That did NOT sound good. 

"We need a plan" Yue assured her before they might rush in.

"How about rush in and stop it?" she said hotly.

"That doesn't work most of the time." He said coolly.

"We need the team" Beldaran said.

"They could surround the suits that are surrounded" Yue suggested 

"Ugg…we need Sanders!" Beldaran shouted aloud and slapped her forehead.

Yue's eyes seemed distant for a moment and groaned. 

"You'll have to reach him with your mind so we might work this out." Yue said.

"I don't think Sanders would believe me if I told him to walk through a mirror, can't we go back?" Beldaran argued. 

"We can't go back but I don't know if he can get through to us he seems like a more practical adult." Yue commented while the blue haired girl rolled her eyes. 

"That's Sanders all right" she said miserably.

"Papa…please hold on" she prayed and looked at him. Beldaran put her hand over the transparent wall between them. 

Shiro glanced behind him in his chair he thought he must have been hearing things because he could have swore he heard "Papa! Don't leave me!"

Author's notes: 2 or 3 chapters left and I'm working on it! Hold on!

__


End file.
